


Negativity Be Damned

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, No Spoilers, Other, gender neutral reader, kinda lmao ???, soft again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Arthur loves you, not that he'll say it out loud, but sometimes he begins to think he doesn't deserve you.





	Negativity Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnng this was requested and it's based off when Arthur looks in the mirror of a hotel and he says all those mean things about himself.
> 
> I've been sick so I haven't had the energy to write a lot sorry ;(

Arthur had tried his hardest not to get close to you. He felt too much for you to have to feel that pain of losing you just like every other time. And yet as he tried not to get close he always found himself falling back into that pit. The pit that was his heart racing whenever he saw you, his smile that would stretch his lips when you were around, and how he ended up touching you so gently.

And over the years it only got worse. The two of you started sleeping together every now and then and although neither of you spoke about it he could tell he was losing it. He was losing his hold on it just being casual and he was falling hard. Despite knowing he should back off a little, it always ended the same way.

Today was no different, just another day of drinking and another night of passionate sex hiding away in a hotel room. Arthur sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair and sighing. He turned his head slightly to look back at you, body bare and fast asleep in the sheets, face relaxed in blissful content. Then he looked at the mirror, gazing at his reflection and the sadness in his eyes.

Just seeing his face was enough of a reminder that everyone- even you- would leave him eventually. He never cared much for looks and other people's opinion, yet it still hurt when he thought of how he just wasn’t good enough.

“You ugly bastard. You’re gettin’ old. No wonder they all leave you.” He muttered, sighing softly as he rubbed his hands over his face.

Suddenly you rolled over and your fingers brushed against his bare back. Arthur closed his eyes and hummed to himself, relaxing from your touch. Even after all this time of sneaking off to hotels and tenderly holding you in his arms, he still found himself weak when you touched him. His heart was thumping in his chest and his let out another heart aching sigh.

“And you’ll leave me too.”

A low moan left you and he felt the bed shift as your body moved closer. “No, I won’t.” You whispered, breath against his skin as your lips lightly trailed up his spine. Your hands slid around to his chest, pulling him close. “Never intentionally.” Your lips curled in a smirk and found the curve of his neck.

You sounded tired and your chest was against his back, draping against him heavily. He just huffed and shook his head, hands grazing over your arms. There was something comforting about your skin against his, intimate and warm.

Arthur pulled your hand to his lips and held them there, taking in the softness of your skin and your breath against his neck. “You can do so much better.” He mumbled, taking your hand away.

“How could I?” You laughed, climbing on your knees and tilting his head back, kissing below his ear, his jaw, and cheek. “There ain’t another man like you. And frankly,” You smiled, turning his head just right so you could kiss his lips. “you’re the best of the best. I don’t want any other.”

Arthur couldn’t help but smile as well, kissing you back softly and then wrapping an arm around your waist. He pulled you off the bed, placing your feet on the ground and tugging you to stand between his legs.

You laughed quietly, your hands cupping his face and lips gentle against his own. His fingers pressed into your hips, thumbs massaging your skin. When you pulled away, you bit your lower lip to control the smile taking form.  

“Oh, Arthur. You are a kind and caring man, so full of life. There ain’t a damn thing I’d change about you. I don’t know if you believe it or not, but you deserve to be happy. Whether it’s with the gang, or-” You paused, frowning slightly as you spoke the next words hesitantly, “with me, you get to decide that.”

His brows furrowed as he watched you and he let your words sink in. “You think I’d ever leave you?”

Shrugging, you carded your fingers through his hair and made a small attempt to step back, but he wouldn’t let you. “Just because I said I’d never leave doesn’t mean you have to stay. I don’t exactly fall under the ‘best of the best’ category. I’m selfish and no good at anythin-”

Arthur cut you off quickly, moving his hand swiftly behind your head and pulling you crashing against him, falling back onto the mattress. His mouth took yours, lips pulling lips and both breathing heavily as the kiss deepened. You parted with wide eyes, chest heaving as you leaned over him.

“What was that for?” You panted out, eyes searching his as you frowned.

He smiled sheepishly, calloused hands moving up your torso. “To me, you are better than I deserve. I don’t want to hear them things you were saying about yourself.”

You laughed and fell onto the bed beside him, fingers lightly touching your lips. “Oh, so the next time you talk poorly of yourself, I get to just attack you like that?”

“Don’t think I’d mind too much.” Arthur smirked, rolling on his side and propping his head up.

Another laugh left you and you grabbed a pillow, lightly hitting him with it. He tried to fight you off, knocking the pillow away and yanking you towards him. You gave up almost immediately, fitting against his body like a matching puzzle piece and pressing your lips to his chin. He loved you dammit and you were so _good_ for him in every sense. He didn't care who knew or who cared, as long as you knew. And yet he could never seem to get up the courage to say three easy words.

“Arthur, you are so much more than you think.” You grinned and brushed your fingers over his jaw, cutting off his thoughts. “You’re simply amazing.”

He hummed softly, closing his eyes. “I think you’re talking about yourself.”

“Then you should shut me up.” You teased, leaning in close.

Arthur opened his eyes and climbed over you, staring down at you in a playful manner. “Well, I might do just that.”


End file.
